Because I loved him
by Yume-Asakura
Summary: Usagi Tsukino finally has the life she has wished for. Or at least that's what she thought. When she finds Rei and Mamoru in his apartment, she finds her world crumbling around her. UsagixSeiya


**A/N: ** Hey there, this is my first fan fiction…pretty exciting! I hope you enjoy but be warned this is rated M for a reason, don't like than please don't read. I will respect criticism, it makes for a better writer, but rude comments wouldn't be appreciated, thank you. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own or claim to own the characters depicted in this story. Neither do I own the original plot/story line. All rights belong to the original creator, Naoko Takeuchi.

**Summary: ** Usagi Tsukino finally has the life she has wished for, the perfect boyfriend, bad guys finally out of the way, and the perfect best friends. Or at least that's what she thought. When she finds Rei and Mamoru in his apartment, she finds her world crumbling around her. But not to worry, there's one Sailor Starlight who will be there to pick up the pieces.

The room was warm in the summer heat, but Usagi was too excited to care. Her hands worked the last signature bun from the top of her head, letting it slowly fall. Her long golden locks cascaded down her shoulders and back, shimmering under the simple lighting of her room "I can't believe he's back" she stated with a giggle.

Usagi turned to her bed, her bright blue eyes shining with joy as they lay upon Luna, her constant cat companion. Luna looked up from washing her paw "it really is a miracle, but please do remember not to get _too_ excited tonight…knowing you, you might embarrass poor Mamoru" Usagi glared and stuck her tongue out at the cat "that won't happen, not tonight. Everything is going to be_ perfect_" the light snicker from Luna made Usagi turn around to the mirror "laugh all you want" she stated as she picked up the brush, beginning to pull it gently through her golden locks.

After brushing her hair she placed the brush back on the vanity top. Leaning down she opened one of the draws, pulling out her makeup kit. Placing it on the vanity she opened her kit, going through the process of getting 'dolled up' as everyone called it. Once finished she examined her job, noting with approval the light glitter to her light blue eye shadow.

Standing she let her hands works out the wrinkles in the simple pink sundress. Once she was done she twirled in front of the mirror, making sure no wrinkles escaped her hands. When she found none she grabbed the white purse that was hanging from the chair, slipping it onto her shoulder "I'll be back late, don't stay up all night" she said in a tease as she let herself out of her room.

Giving her mom a goodbye peck she slipped on her light pink high heels that wait by the door "I promise okay? I'll be back by eleven, I got it!" she stated with impatience as her mother reminded her for the third time that day, what her time limit was. Letting herself out of the house she took a deep breath "freedom…and Mamo chan!" she had a light skip to her step as she made her way down the familiar side walk.

The familiar streets seemed longer than usual due to her pent up excitement. It bubbled and churned inside her stomach, like butterflies trying to break free of their cocoons. As she approached the apartment building, her excitement hit its peak. She held back the squeal and made her way to the stairs.

She noted the bike that was propped and locked at the stairwell entrance, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion "that's Rei chan's bike..." shaking her head she smiled "she's probably here to check up, I mean, he was gone the longest!" with a nod she made her way up the familiar stairwell, her heart slamming in her chest as she neared his floor "it has been so long…" she whispered as she bit her bottom lip. Just the thought of his hands roaming over her body made her shudder, and a light hue come to her cheeks.

Shaking her head she reached his floor and made her way down the hallway. Stopping at his door she lifted her hand to knock, lightly giving the door a tap. It swung open slowly, and she shrugged "I told him he needs to double check with this old door…" slipping inside she shut it behind her, and looked around "Mamo chan?" she called, but no response came.

There was a light thump from his room, and she made her way towards it. The door, oddly, was shut even in the summer heat. Usagi lifted her hand, about to knock when sounds emitted from the room. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the knob, turning it slowly and pushing it open gently. Once it was open the scene she witnessed took all the air from her lungs. Rei lay under Mamoru, her button up shirt open to expose her soft skin and black lace bra. She let out a moan as he ran his hand over her breast, arching into his touch. At the same time Mamoru placed kisses on her neck, suckling at her exposed flesh.

Usagi was stunned, and found that she was frozen in the doorway. Tears welled in her eyes as realization began to set in "Mamo…..chan…." she whispered, the small sound bringing their gazes over "you…and….Rei….together…..when?" her sentence was broken and thick with her unshed tears. Suddenly everything was moving too fast, Rei covering up, and Mamoru jumping out of the bed "look Usagi, this was…nothing. I still love you" Usagi raised her hand, connecting it with a loud THWAP against his cheek "LIAR!" she screamed as she turned and ran down the hall "Usako wait! USAKO!" his screams echoed in her ears as she sprinted her way out of the apartment, and down the stair well.


End file.
